


Time of the Year

by DescendantQueen



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha J'onn J'onzz, Beta Dinah Lance, Gen, Graphic Description, M'gann M'orzz is 16, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mother-Daughter Relationship, No Sex, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega M'gann M'orzz, Parental Dinah Lance, Parental J'onn J'onzz, Underage - Freeform, omega drop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendantQueen/pseuds/DescendantQueen
Summary: M'gann is going through her heating period now that she is 16, but why is hers so bad and easily noticeable?
Relationships: Dinah Lance & M'gann M'orzz
Kudos: 2





	Time of the Year

The moment M'gann had woke up, she could tell that she was going to have a bad day and her thoughts were proven to be correct when she tried to get up, only to feel sweaty and wetness and she groaned as she laid back, trying hard not to moan. But she did groan in frustration. _Why now?_ She thought, hugging her legs together as she tried to stop the slickness that pooled into her underwear but she groaned as she wanted to get up, not be forced to stay in bed because she was an Omega in heat! M'gann tried to get up but she promptly fell onto the ground, which caused her to whine because she hated being in heat already. Fortunately, Dinah Lance, one of the Betas had noticed the girl's whine and she knocked on the girl's door. "M'gann, it's me. Are you okay?" She asked but then the smell of an Omega in heat invaded her nostrils but she didn't stagger back because she noticed how sweet it was and she wasn't affected by Omegan scents. _This must be her first time. She's smells very sweet._ She thought as she waited for M'gann to give her a verbal answer. 

"You can come in." When Dinah opened the door, she was shocked to see that M'gann had even attempted to get up from her bed. She ran towards her and she didn't want to touch her without permission, which was why she started speaking to M'gann again. 

"Can I pick you up?" She asked and M'gann nodded her head, her brown hair being shielded her eyes as she allowed the Beta to pick her up and put her back into her bed, where she understood that was where she needed to stay for the time being as the slickness increased between her legs and she whimpered as she closed her legs even tighter. "Is this your first heat, dear?" Dinah asked, wanting to distract M'gann from her heat but she knows that heats can be mentally taxing, even if she never had one before. 

"Yes. I was told..." M'gann took in a large breath as she grew even more hotter. "I was told that some heats can be fine or it could be how mine is." M'gann didn't have to elaborate on what she was talking about as she knew that Dinah understood just by looking at her. M'gann then whimpered and Dinah immediately went towards her but the girl then released a small growl, which made Dinah stop at the edge of the girl's bed. She wasn't angry as she knew why the girl had growled. _Her personal space is being invaded. Wait, her bed is her nest and I just-oh shit._ Dinah thought as she stepped back from the bed. She knew that Omegas can become very violent and paranoid for justified reasons because not everyone has good intentions when they approach an Omega in heat and it definitely wasn't good for them to simply approach an Omega when they in their nest. "I'm sorry. I felt threatened for some reason." M'gann spoke with guilt laced in her voice and Dinah hated that the girl felt guilty for simply growling at her. 

"Sweetie, you're in heat. I shouldn't have just approached you without any warning. I'm guessing that your bed is your nest?" Dinah asked and M'gann nodded her head with a soft frown. "Hey, hey, it's okay." Dinah spoke to the younger girl as she felt bad that the girl was feeling guilty. "You don't have to feel guilty. It's natural for Omegas that are in heat to not want just anyone in their space, even more so if they're in their nest." Dinah's words coaxed M'gann into smiling a soft smile and then M'gann was wondering about something. 

"How are you not affected by my scent?" M'gann asked and Dinah laughed a little bit. 

"I'm a Beta. Betas are not affected by the scents of Omegas in heat unless they are bonded to one." Dinah explained to M'gann, who appreciated the explanation and she then glanced down. 

"I would like you to join me in my nest, if that's okay with you?" M'gann asked Dinah and the woman perked up with a soft grin as she nodded her head. She walked closer to the bed and when M'gann didn't growl this time around, Dinah knew that she had simply gave the girl a little scare by approaching her nest without warning and the older woman climbed onto the bed and she prepared herself for M'gann to hug her. To her shock, M'gann not only hugged her, she purred out of happiness! Dinah couldn't believe it but she also could believe it. She let the younger ones come to her when they are comfortable and she doesn't force them to talk. She was their trainer, their protector, their confident and Dinah didn't want to ruin that by not letting them come to her with their secondary gender problems. M'gann was in her first heat and Dinah knew that she was the best choice for her to go to besides her uncle, J'onn. Dinah remembered the story of how J'onn handled M'gann's presenting but she wasn't shocked at how protective J'onn was when he started bringing M'gann to the League, growling at anyone that even dared spoke to her but when Dinah was able to calm M'gann down after one of her uncle's fits had frightened her, J'onn started to learn that he had to calm down when he was in the presence of a Omega, especially one that is sensitive to people being angry, which described his dear niece. 

After a few moments of just M'gann purring, Dinah spoke to break the rather peaceful silence. "How are you?" She was only asking because she was concerned and it made M'gann smile at how caring the woman was. 

"I'm fine, now. I guess cuddling with people really helps." M'gann tells Dinah and the woman smiled down at the Omega who trusted her with her life. 


End file.
